Blood in the Trees
by kricket is cool
Summary: While travelling along an unmarked path in Yggdrasil, Loki stumbles upon a massacre in a dark forest. The only survivor, a small babe, is burdened with the destiny to destroy a great evil and Loki takes it upon himself to ensure the child fulfills his destiny. In order to do this, Loki must abandon Asgard, his home, his life, and everything he has ever known.
1. Blood in the Trees

Loki smiled softly at the child in his arms. The soft wavy blonde hair curled gently around the pointed ears. The nose slightly turned up and reddened by the slight chill. The pale cheeks were rosy and smooth and the soulful blue-grey eyes framed by dark lashes. It was the child's eyes that had captured Loki's attention. They were the color of a stormy sea, the sky on a misty day, and purer than anything he had ever seen before.

Straightening from his crouch and clutching his precious bundle close, Loki surveyed his surroundings. A single drop landed with a small plop on his wrist. Green eyes tracked the red stripe that formed as it trailed down his hand. The tree above him displayed the gruesome remains if what had once been an Orc. Limbs were twisted and severed by the branches and the face was caught in an eternal scream, wooden limbs protruded from the eye sockets. As Loki eyed the tree, the branches shifted. Loki immediately moved, holding the child tight with one arm, he summoned a dagger with the other and watched carefully for any sign of danger. The leaves rustled again and a whisper dragged through the air.

The Asgardian frowned and tilted his head, listening intently.

"Protect." The voice was raspy and almost incomprehensible. "Protect…child…Starprince… darkness...approaches…run...run…away...NOW…"

The last word jolted him out of his stupor and Loki immediately stepped back, searching for the evil that the tree warned him of. A flash of red and hate spilled across his vision as a man entered the small clearing. He was broad shouldered and taller than the Asgardian. His black armor was spiked and seems to absorb all light that touched it. The face, once handsome, decorated with the black veins of darkness and his eyes glowed with rage. In one hand he held staff and the other a sword, wet and gleaming red. As he stepped over the mutilated corpses of elves and orcs alike, he focused his burning gaze on Loki and the babe in his arms.

"You have something that belongs to me." The man's mouth did not move yet his voice echoed in the clearing.

"I think not." The prince responded, adjusting his grip on the child and mentally beginning to open a portal.

"My master demands the elven child. You will hand him over or I shall take him by force." Around him, the trees quaked and shivered. Loki could hear them screaming as their life force drained.

"This child? Why?" Loki kept his voice even as he concentrated on the portal. Just a few more moments was all he needed before the rift was wide enough to step through.

"That is Legolas Thranduilion, youngest prince of the Greenwood. His father's father aided in the defeat of my master's armies. That child is our just retribution."

"Why? This child couldn't have been born at the time. Why not take revenge on the one who did the deed?"

"Legolas Thranduilion bears the mark of the one destined to bring the fall of my master. He is the one I was sent to retrieve."

"Who is your master?"

"That does not matter to you human" The creature sneered.

"You will not live long enough to see his glorious return. Hand the child over now." The thing was clearly done conversing as it advanced, blade held threateningly.

"Perhaps we can continue this discussion at a later date. I seem to be leaving." Loki stepped back just as the rift materialized behind him, swallowing the and his bundle. Before the portal resealed, he could hear the outrageous roar behind him as the beast of a man charged.

Loki sighed in relief as he walked along the branches of Yggdrasil. Had he delayed a moment longer than the child would be in the hands of that monster? Stepping carefully as to not jostle the precious bundle, the mage focused on the path before him. Traveling through the branches is always dangerous and many times he had gotten lost in the tangle of pathways. After what seems like hours, Loki found the exit that would bring him to his rooms in the palace. Surprisingly, Legolas had been silent for the entire journey, gazing up at the face of his savior as if he knew what had occurred.

Looking at the babe, Loki felt his fear and worry melt away. The innocent eyes peered up at him from the bundle of cloth, complete and trusting and melting the warrior's heart.

"Ah, child. You have such a heavy burden upon your shoulders. Sleep now and when the time comes, I will train you to destroy the darkness on your world." He kissed the soft cheek and watched as the eyes fluttered closed. Walking slowly to the bed and flicking his wrist, he laid the elven child gently in the cocoon of blankets.

Mentally reviewing the turbulent events, Loki came to the conclusion that the child had been traveling with his escort when attacked. He faintly recalled seeing the delicate hand of a woman, maybe the mother, covered in red. It was impossible to tell as the rest of the body was unrecognizable. The guard had all ben slaughtered as well. Pieces of them had been strewn about the clearing and although they had done more damage to the orcs, they were simply outnumbered.

The trees also had a hand in the massacre. The one that had spoken seems like it had ripped the monster to pieces for coming near the child. Loki sent a small prayer for peace for those who had died protecting the child and part of him wished to inform the king on the survival of his son.

He couldn't.

Traveling back so soon could alert Odin and the hate-filled creature is no doubt lying in wait. No, Loki would keep the child from that blood-soaked world for as long as he is able. To ensure that Legolas would survive to fulfill his destiny. **"**


	2. Dead Queens and Baloths

Sighing, Loki pushed a stray strand of hair from his face. He had spent the past three hours pouring over ancient scrolls and books in search of a way to hide his recent acquisition. Despite wanting to raise the child in the palace and introduce him to Mother, he knew that would only lead to disaster.

Ever since Loki had mistakenly revealed his ability to walk the paths of the great tree to foreign worlds to his father, Odin had forbidden him from using them to travel. Odin had expressly forbidden interaction with the realms beyond the nine and if he saw Legolas, the young elf would be thrown into the Bifrost with no care for the destination. While this punishment is suitable for traitors to the crown, the child would not be strong enough to survive the trip.

Despite only knowing the child for less than an hour, he already felt a kinship towards the young elf. Loki knew that he would gladly give his life to prevent the child from coming to harm. Even the thought of Legolas being endangered made him want to scream and cry in anger.

Pulling a yet another book from one of his many shelves, Loki continued his research. In order to raise the child away from Asgard, he would have to create a way to prevent his absence from being noticed. His movements were not closely monitored but he still couldn't disappear for a few hundred years without a war being started. Loki would need something… a word caught his eye. A shade!

A shade is perfectly suitable for the task. A shade is a creation that acts according to how those around it believe it should act. It needs no instruction beyond the initial spellcasting and creation, it could function for over a century before it begins to fade.

Mildred, the White Witch created the spell to help her deal with making the potions and remedies for her many customers. When she died it was almost two hundred years before her death was discovered. The shade continued functioning until it ran out of magic and began to fade. As long as Loki kept it field, he should not have the same problem

It would have no real thoughts or emotions that were not projected onto it, in contrast to cloning which would create a conscious copy. As long as nobody paid much attention, the shade would work fine. More than fine, it would be perfect.

Grabbing a quill and parchment from his desk, he scribbled a short not to Hela. He would need someone to watch Legolas while he prepared for the spell. Scooting his chair back quietly, he stood and walked back to the bedside. He drew runes in the air and whispered, his eyes glowing green with seidr, and the protection spells fell into place around the elfling.

Hela, of course, responded promptly. She would refuse to admit it but she absolutely adored children. She appeared in Loki's chambers as he was finishing up a list of supplies he needed to gather for the spell.

"Hela, thank you so much for coming. I-" He stopped short as the powerful woman waved a dismissing hand at him.

"Yes yes, good to see you. Where is the child?" Her green eyes scanned the room.

"In my bed, sleeping." Loki made as if to show her but Hela again waved him off.

"Hmm. You can come to get him when you are finished with your…" She wiggled her fingers in rough imitation.

"magic construct. Do not hurry."

Lok watched her exit the room with a raised eyebrow. Had it really been so long since she had seen a child? Ah yes, the realm of the dead. Not much time for visiting children there.

"Oh, Darling! I am your Auntie Hela. Oh, you poor thing." There was a loud snap and Hela's voice disappeared. Loki didn't have to look to know that she had already returned to her realm.

* * *

-Three Weeks Later-

The golden prince of Asgard paraded merrily through the halls. Alfheim had just sent a message requesting acid dealing with a rampaging baloth, vicious creatures known to tear men apart with their great jaw and fierce rage. The Warriors Three and Sif had already agreed to accompany him, but he would greatly prefer the aid of his brother. Thor would never admit it, but Loki's acid was invaluable to him. His tricks and magecraft had saved his life more times than he would count. He also felt bad for not speaking to him in nearly a month, it would be good to hear his brother's sarcastic comments again.

"Loki! We have received great news!" He pounded on the door and pushed it open without bothering to wait for an answer. As expected, Loki was seated at his desk surrounded by papers and books and looking extremely annoyed.

"Thor! What is the point of knocking if you just barge in any way?" The raven brother cried, exasperated. Thor chuckled. Loki said this every time without fail.

"We have an adventure brother. A baloth is rampaging in Alfheim and our acid had been requested."

"No," Loki replied, short and clipped.

"Please Loki."Thor clasped his hands together, begging.

"I am busy." Loki turned a page and jotted something down/

"You can do that later."

"Go with your friends."Loki did not even look up

"But Loki," Thor whined. Loki finally looked up, his face revealing the irritation he felt. He set his quill down and sighed.

"Fine." Thor's face lit up and he broke into a huge grin. Before he could say anything Loki interrupted.

"I will meet you by the stables in an hour, Just let me finish this and get ready."

"Of course brother." He turned and strode proudly out the room, intent on packing his bags for the journey.

The man at the desk stood and began organizing papers and shelving books. His face showed no emotion and his motions were almost mechanical. The door leading to the bedroom swung open softly and Loki did not react as a copy of himself stepped over the threshold.

The doppelganger grinned and his eyes flashed green.

"Perfect." He said before stepping through a rift and disappearing.

The first Loki continued his mechanical motions as if nothing had happened. Stepping away from the shelves and toward the door, his eyes flashed blue as they caught the light.

A lifeless dead blue.


	3. Entertainment and Boredom

It had been a slow day in Helheim. Not really slow, more boring and uneventful, nothing noteworthy or particularly interesting. Just as every day had been since the realm was created. It wasn't really a kingdom. It had been created to be a prison. An elaborate and open prison, but still a prison.

In a dark throne room, seated on an elaborate chair, a young woman sprawled. One foot was thrown over an armrest while she draped herself over the other. She could be called pretty, in a dark and haunting way and had ebony hair and porcelain skin. She was thin and almost fragile-looking but her green eyes radiated power and revealed her seidr. This was Hela, Queen of the Dead.

She had resided in the bleak realm for hundreds of years and spent her time in the company of silence and death. Ever since Odin had banished her here, she had been alone.

Well, alone until a wandering sorcerer had stumbled through a magic portal.

At first, Hela was convinced that Loki's appearance was another sign of her growing insanity. After all, there was only so much time one would go without any real conversation, even for a creature as powerful as she was.

Loki continued to visit, even after she threw him out in fits of rage. He even gifted her with a ring that allowed her to make temporary visits into other worlds. Loki had saved Hela from being consumed by her own mind and she would never repay him for that.

The days without Loki visiting were still terribly dull. It was on one of those days when Hela had been mindlessly drawing smokey flowers with her magic when a cloud of green disturbed her thoughts.

A message hastily scribbled on a piece of parchment in familiar handwriting appeared in her lap. The God of Mischief. Hela frowned, the last time they had spoken, was merely a week ago. Loki's letter was not due for another month at least.

Unfolding the paper, she propped her head up on one hand to read the message.

 _Apologies for the abrupt message. I have recently come across a child, a destined one. His world is not safe and I intend to raise him until he is ready to return, He is an elf, Legolas Thranduilion. I will need someone to watch him while I prepare to leave Asgard. Are you up to the task?_

Hela scoffed. Was she up to the task? Of course. Anything to distract her from this monotony.

Standing and brushing nonexistent dust off her dress, she pulled out the charm Loki had given her centuries ago. A small silver tree on a delicate chain.

Whispering the spell, the tree glowed and she disappeared, leaving no trace, aside from a sharp snap that she had been there at all.

The next three weeks were the happiest Hela had ever been. Legolas was a darling child. His sweet laughter melted her heart and his eyes mesmerized her the moment they opened.

Loki had stopped by a few times, making sure Legolas was well and informing Hela of his progress. Despite the infrequent visits, Hela could see that Loki was just as in love with the child as she was. Hela did not want Loki to finish his spell if he took years that it would be just fine with her.

Sadly, on his last visit, Loki had informed her that the spell was nearly complete and only requires a few minor adjustments.

Hela watched the child play with the carved wolf she had given him. It was modeled after Fenrir and given to her by one of her most faithful worshipers. Now, the work of art had been reduced to a chew toy but Hela could not think of a better way to use it.

A slight change in the atmosphere was the only warning she received before another joined her in observation.

"He looks well," Loki remarked, his voice fond.

"Yes." Hela averted her eyes and turned to face her long-time friend. "I suppose you have finished your preparations?"

"You would be correct. I found a small house in a town called Iselia." Hela frowned sharply.

"In Sylvarant?" She questioned. Sylvarant had a long history of racism, especially towards elves.

"An old friend had provided the necessary accommodations. You need not worry, he will be safe there."

"Which friend?"

"He wishes to remain anonymous. I don't blame him" Loki said, walking calmly over to where Legolas sat. Hela sniffed and turned her head, clearly wishing she received more information.

"Hello again child, it is good to see you well." He crouched down to meet the blue eyes. Legolas gurgled and waved the carving wildly.

"I am Loki." He said, his lips curving upward. The boy gave a gummy smile at the man before him, his cheeks scrunched in glee. Loki scooped the child into his arms and turned back to face the queen.

'Thank you Hela," He said.

"I cannot express my gratitude. When we are settled I will inform you of our whereabouts. I am sure Legolas will enjoy your visits." Hela nodded regally, hiding her sadness as she watched Loki step onto the branches of Yggdrasil. With a brilliant green flash, they were gone. Hela sighed, now she had to find another form of entertainment.


	4. A New Start

On the planet of Sylvarant, there was a great desert called Triet. Hidden near the dusty mountains and surrounded on all sides by sand and rock was a great door that led into one of the most well kept secrets of the magical world. A base of rebels and dissenters who refused to conform to the prejudiced ways of the world and instead worked to bring about a new era. One equal for all races, man and elf alike.

The leader of this army of Renegades was a half-elf named Yuan. Powerful in combat, both magical and physical, he was regal in every movement and held the absolute devotion of most of his followers. His long teal hair rested neatly in a low ponytail and his cerulean eyes sparkled with cunning and knowledge

Yuan walked swiftly through the crisp halls of his base. He had just received a message from Loki, an old friend whom he thought dead many years ago. Granted, Loki's magic could have kept him alive and Yuan should have considered that but the mage had disappeared hundreds of years ago and was only human, right?

He wasn't quite so sure anymore. As far as he knew, only one human had magic powerful enough to preserve his life for so long and that was a specific matter related to Kratos. Ah well, Loki had always been secretive and Yuan knew better than to pry into matters that don't concern him.

"Botta!" He shouted, gaining the attention of his second-in-command who was conversing with a group of engineers.

"Sir." he said, saluting."

"I have an appointment, you're in charge." Without waiting for a reply, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Yuan materialized in the secluded cabin he had been preparing and was greeted by the sight of his old friend. His hair was in a longer cut and his eyes sparkled with a greater knowledge but other than that, the sorcerer had changed little. Yuan frowned internally at that. As far as he knew, Loki was just a moderately powerful mortal, but evidently that was not the case.

"Loki," He greeted.

"Yuan." The two powerful beings stared at each other, assessing and curious. Loki's eyes flashed and Yuan had to fight back a gasp. Of course. Loki was an Asgardian, not only that but a powerful one.

"It seems that you are more than you seem to be." Yuan said at last. Loki flashed a smirk.

"Of course."

Yuan observed him carefully for a moment before filing his deductions for perusal on a later date. Snapping his fingers, he summoned a key and tossed it to the green-eyed man.

"Well then, you should know that elves are tolerated, half-elves are hated, and humans are welcome. Keep a close watch on the movements of Desians but do not interfere. If you are discovered I will not risk my work for you." Yuan stated.

"I would not expect you to." Loki responded crisply.

"You should also know that the borders are magically monitored. Should any enter with the intent to harm, you will be alerted immediately." Yuan added. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"That was not part of the specifications." The asguardian noted, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

"I am not an imbecile. I know why you chose to call in a favor after so many years. Your erratic behavior and the recent disruptions throughout multiple dimensions made that clear enough. I only ask that you do not bring your fight to my world, we have enough trouble as it is."

Loki blinked, hiding his shock, and nodded. He had no idea that the half-elf was so in tune to the song of Yggdrasil.

"I will leave you to it. Try not to contact me again. My debt is repaid." Without waiting for a reply, the half-elf turned on his heel and vanished.

Loki smiled as he viewed his new home. It was the perfect place to raise a son.

****Sylvarant is taken from a lovely game called Tales Of Symphonia. The characters will only be minor and exist on the fringes of the story but if you want to look up the lore, the world will make more sense.


End file.
